The Aftermath
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: Después de 5 años de estar lejos del pueblo, Stan vuelve a enfrentarse a los demonios internos que dejó la masacre en el "South Park High School" dentro de sí, con la leve esperanza de superar su perdida. *oneshot, menciones de style, creek, bunny y tyde* Dedicado a Vicpin y Shinigamistateoftheart89


_¡Buenas madrugadas gente del espacio! Después de un trabajo de verano que lamento haber tomado y el extraño regreso a la universidad, vuelvo al fin con varias historias, muchos multichapter, y por su puesto el fanfic que sigo prometiendo (memorándum para mí: . . íciles) Este fic se inspiró en MUCHAS cosas; llevaba meses deseando escribir algo basado en Pumped Up Kicks, eso y que los asesinatos y ese tipo de casos me fascinan (muñecos para niños, A les huye; tiroteos, A quiere saber mas porque es así de rara) al principio estaba muy emocionada pues iba a ser "gore, sangriento, todos mueren, Eric los asesina a todos", sin embargo entre mas escribía, la presencia de Stan en mi mente se hizo demasiado fuerte, y dejo de ser sobre el tiroteo y mas hacía Stan y su batalla interna por superar un hecho traumático; incluso tenía planeado hacer este fic muchísimo mas largo, luego me di cuenta que ya iba hasta las 8 mil y tantas palabras y debía detenerme, así que edité y edité, y aun así quedó largo y al mismo tiempo inconcluso, juro que retomaré el tema alguna vez en otro fic._

_Espero les guste el fic y dejen comentario de ser asi, eso me recuerda que mi nombre en fanfiction dejo de ser "queenBwaldorf" para pasar a ser "thetalentlesswriter", creo que mi nuevo nickname queda mejor, y previene a todas sobre mi mala escritura._

* * *

**Warnings: Tema de tiroteo escolar, muerte de personajes (muy muy muuuuuy queridos personajes) fic inspirado en las películas "Elephant" de Gus Van Sant, "Zero Day", la escena de masacre de la película "We need to talk about Kevin" y las canciones "Pumped Up Kicks" de Foster the People, "The Suburbs", y "The Suburbs (Continued)" de Arcade Fire. One Shot extremadamente largo, pensé dividirlo en dos, pero sentí que partirlo interrumpía con el extraño ritmo de la historia.**

* * *

**Dedicado a: la adorable Vicpin a quien no felicité en su cumpleaños (se hinca mientras implora su perdón, lo lamento tanto V T-T espero te la hayas pasado muy muy muy lindo y este fic extraño te guste) y ShinigamiStateoftheArt89 (no J, no es heartbeat, pero prometo apurarme con ese fic y subirlo tan pronto pueda, espero te guste aunque se que siempre te hago sufrir cuando mato personajes, don't hate me J!)**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: South Park, Zero Day, Elephant, Pumped Up Kicks, We need to talk about kevin, The suburbs y The suburbs (continued) no me pertenecen y solo sirvieron como inspiración para la historia, cada uno tiene un dueño respectivo y no soy yo.**_

* * *

**The aftermath**

**By thetalentlesswriter**

* * *

**Lo que una vez disfrutamos, nunca lo perdemos. Todo lo que amamos profundamente se convierte en parte de nosotros mismos.**

**Hellen Keller**

* * *

Stanley Marsh no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, ni como proceder, o si en verdad estaba listo para volver a South Park después de cinco años; su computadora portátil estaba prendida, mientras en la pantalla podía ver al "profesional" hablando, intentando explicar los hechos ocurridos, el motivo, las causas, las consecuencias; era la primera vez que Stan veía ese tipo de material multimedia, lo había evitado por mucho tiempo: las entrevistas, los programas especiales, los reportajes, las memorias de lo vivido aquel día eran como una herida enorme que se curaba de manera lenta pero que no dejaba de sangrar, y no encontraba el caso en hacer mas grande la cicatriz, y él no se consideraba un masoquista, mas muchas veces, concluía que era uno.

Dio un largo suspiro, mientras la luz de la pantalla iluminaba sus ojos azul océano, el hombre seguía hablando, repitiendo el término "megalomanía" por décima ocasión durante su explicación sobre el asesino y sus motivos, el azabache no estaba tan seguro de aceptar aquella conclusión, pero en realidad no lo estaba escuchando, el programa especial solo servía de ruido de fondo mientras él se debatía si reír, llorar, o ambas al mismo tiempo; mientras se repetía a si mismo que estaba listo, y que era hora de afrontar a los demonios que dejó cinco años atrás, cuando dejó una anormalmente lúgubre South Park.

La vida de Stan aparentemente era buena, había sido becado como jugador de futbol para el equipo de la Universidad de Denver, y era uno de los alumnos mas brillantes de la carrera de psicoanálisis, estaba a meses de graduarse y tenía casi un puesto seguro en alguna renombrada institución mental particular, donde la gente pagaba cientos de dólares por una terapia al día; Stan sabía que por fuera, parecería que dejó el trauma atrás y que había seguido con su vida de manera contundente; sin embargo, era consciente que su realidad era distinta, no era ni mas adulto, ni mas maduro, tampoco había superado el trauma del evento y no se sentía remotamente mejor, se sentía el mismo adolescente asustado que nunca supo como responder ante la situación.

El profesor Smith (uno de los hombres mas sabios con los que Stan se hubiese topado) era un psicoanalista con varios libros bajo su manga, y su maestro favorito; él platicó con Stan varias veces sobre las consecuencias que había tenido el evento en su vida, y le había sugerido cerrar el capitulo, o lo mas cercano a ello, pues no podía cargar la culpa y el duelo toda su vida. Y Stan sabía que él tenía razón, admitía que había evitado volver a South Park por todos los fantasmas que en ella merodeaban, por todas las memorias, por las vivencias; pero era el momento de enfrentarlas.

Y la conmemoración a las víctimas de la masacre del South Park High School era su oportunidad.

Había recibido varias veces invitaciones al memorial de el tiroteo, era una ceremonia que ocupaba casi todo el día, donde prendían velas, daban discursos frente al monumento a los caídos, la bandera era colocada a media asta, las fotos de los fallecidos se colocaban en el patio, sus nombres eran dichos en voz alta para que luego la congregación gritase "presente", como si ellos nunca se hubiesen ido, y al final habría una pequeña reunión en el gimnasio, llena de bocadillos y palabras de aliento. Stanley las evitó a toda costa, como si de la plaga se tratase; eliminaba los correos por los que lo contactaban, además de siempre pedir aquel día para descansar, dormir hasta tarde y esperar por el día siguiente, intentando no pensar en absolutamente nada.

Mas no esa vez, esa vez sí asistiría, haría todo el ritual: enfrentarse a la gente, a las cámaras y reporteros de las noticias locales, preguntándole sobre lo que recordaba de aquel día, a los maestros y alumnos que estuvieron en las aulas de otros pisos que no vivieron aquel horror pero platicaban sobre la experiencia como si fuese lo peor que les hubiese pasado en la vida, como si ellos fuesen víctimas; y se enfrentaría a la foto en el patio, a la placa conmemorativa, e intentaría no llorar cuando llamasen el nombre de sus amigos caídos.

Cerró la computadora portátil, no quería escuchar a otro analista, ni si quiera podía procesar toda la información con que los programas le bombardeaban, se prometió sin embargo, prestarles atención después de la ceremonia; empezó a guardar cosas en su maleta sin orden alguno, metió artículos de aseo personal, un pants desgastado, una sudadera de la universidad, una playera que dudaba que estuviese limpia, un par de zapatos de vestir, y un traje negro el cual estaba protegido por su bolsa de lavandería; tomó su celular y mando un mensaje a sus padres.

"_voy al memorial, llegaré mañana, ¿no hay problema? -S"_

No tuvo que esperar ni dos minutos para que su madre le respondiera, diciéndole que era su casa y que era mas que bienvenido a quedarse el tiempo que quisiese, Stan entonces procedió a quitarse la ropa y acostarse en su cama, como por rutina, un regordete pug dejó su enorme cama en el piso y brinco donde estaba Stan, acomodándose a sus pies; Stan lo ignoró, su mente ocupada en quedarse en blanco, intentando no pensar en lo lentos y tortuosos que serían los siguientes días; antes de perder la consciencia pudo verlo a _él,_ había sido así desde el día del tiroteo; antes de dormir, Stan podía ver su rostro una vez más.

-o-o-o-o-

South Park parecía ser la misma, el cartel de bienvenida seguía chueco, el lugar estaba cubierto por nieve sucia en la acera, las casas lucían idénticas a sus memorias, iguales en estructura, distintas en color; todo en el pueblo era tan terriblemente familiar, que Stanley creyó vomitaría, mientras se recriminaba por ponerse en aquella situación tan retorcida.

Su madre le esperaba con el desayuno listo, Stan aceptó a pesar de las nauseas, controlar su estómago había sido algo que le tomó mucho tiempo dominar, pero podía con ello; sus padres no cabían de gozo con su hijo menor de vuelta en su hogar, ninguno mencionó nada sobre el memorial ni cuanto tiempo estaría el azabache en el pueblo, simplemente disfrutaron de su compañía, intentando ignorar el ambiente tan pesado que rodeaba al pequeño pueblo durante esos días de abril.

Después del desayunó subió a su habitación, lucía intacta, idéntica a como la dejo antes de la universidad, antes del tiroteo, en la pared colgaban estandartes de las vacas de South Park, el mismo edredón de rayas estaba sobre la cama, su lámpara de los broncos de Denver seguía en su buró, pero no había portarretratos ni fotos, él las había quitado, escondiéndolas bajo su cama; en sus últimos días en el pueblo, no podía ver _su_ rostro en ninguna fotografía sin sentir un inmenso dolor en el pecho y empezar a llorar, así que prefirió guardar toda foto y recuerdo, esperando que un día pudiese ser fuerte y pudiese regresar las impresiones a su lugar.

Durmió gran parte del día, sin mucho ánimo de buscar a los viejos amigos que seguro también volverían al pueblo por la ceremonia. En la tarde, su padre y él tomaron cerveza en el patio trasero, la nieve caía lentamente sobre ellos, ambos discutieron sobre el futuro, sobre los planes de Stan, sobre las grandes victorias con el equipo de la universidad, sobre su inexistente vida amorosa; Randy seguía siendo el mismo hombre inmaduro e ilusivo que siempre fue, y Stan encontró eso reconfortante, pues era como volver a su infancia, en la que él, a su corta edad, tenía que ser la voz de la razón de su padre, pues carecía de una propia, una época en que las cosas eran simples.

La cena sin embargo se tornó amarga, siguieron la "familiar tradición", de cenar frente al televisor para ver las noticias de la noche y enterarse que pasaba en el mundo; a mitad del programa, un reportaje sobre el infame tiroteo del South Park High School iluminó la pantalla. Sharon de inmediato ofreció cambiar de canal, pero Stanley la detuvo, mientras sus ojos azules seguían fijos en el aparato; la reportera hablaba en tono solemne, anunciando que todo estaba listo para el memorial del día siguiente, que se esperaba un clima frío y con probabilidades de neviscas ligeras. Todo estaba bien hasta que el rostro de Eric Cartman apareció, bajo su foto la leyenda _"cumpliendo cadena perpetua por los asesinatos de 10 personas";_ Stanley cerró sus manos en puños, fue entonces que Sharon apagó el televisor y anunció en voz alta que el postre estaba listo.

Stan se fue a dormir furioso, mientras un odio irracional y atípico en él le consumía, uno dirigido a una sola persona en específico; aun cuando lo intentase, nunca podría perdonar a Eric por lo que hizo, él los había asesinado, y eso era bastante malo para Stan, pero Cartman también lo había asesinado a _él, _y eso era algo que Stan resentiría el resto de su vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana y la gente seguía llegando al jardín que se había construido especialmente para conmemorar a las víctimas; era un enorme patio de receso, en medio de ésta había una pequeña fuente de tamaño cuadrado en la que se sostenían 10 ángeles casi diminutos, formados en un circulo a la mitad del rectángulo, de entre ellos salían varios chorros de agua de distintos tamaños. En uno de los costados de la fuente se había colocado el podio, y en sus flancos estaban las fotos, cinco en el izquierdo y cinco en el derecho; las sillas estaban colocadas varios metros frente el podio, algunos medios de comunicación estaban ahí, colocando sus cámaras en varios puntos estratégicos, intentado captarlo todo sin interrumpir demasiado.

Todo era muy real para Stan, la gente caminando tranquilamente hacia sus asientos, los camarógrafos conectaban un montón de cables con calma, el sonido del agua de la fuente, las enormes fotografías; era mucha información para él, no estaba listo hace cinco años y no lo estaba en ese momento, con su corazón latiendo contra su pecho mientras veía _su _fotografía a unos metros de él, iba a vomitar, o a desmayarse, hasta que alguien golpeó suavemente su brazo.

-Hola- le saludó tímidamente Bebe Stevens, lucía bien, obviamente embarazada, ataviada en lo que era un blusón negro y pantalones del mismo color, su cabello rubio estaba recogido por completo sobre su cabeza –es la primera vez que te veo aquí, Stanley-

-Sí, han pasado cinco años…-

-¿Y como te sientes?- le preguntó, su rostro lucía mas regordete de lo que él recordaba, pero la ultima vez que la vio, tenía 17 años y un cuerpo menudo.

-Siento que no estaba listo, que debí esperar mas… esto es demasiado-

-No te preocupes, aun cuando hubieses tenido 10 años, no habrías estado listo; yo he venido a las cinco ceremonias y cada vez me siento menos lista para enfrentarlo, creo que somos la mayoría quienes nos sentimos así, no te sientas mal…- intentó consolarlo la rubia, sin obtener mucha respuesta de un Stan que lucía podría entrar en un ataque de shock en cualquier momento - ven, no deberías estar solo si ésta es tu primera vez, puedes sentarte conmigo, aunque Kenneth ya llegó y estoy segura que querrás hablar con él- Stan miro la enorme fotografía de nuevo, no quería estar solo, no en ese instante, necesitaba la compañía de la gente que perdió casi tanto como él, el prospecto de ver a Kenny también le alegraba, pues solo se habían podido comunicar mediante correos electrónicos; ofreció su brazo a Barbara, quien lo tomó gustosa y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia las sillas.

-¿Tú como estás?- preguntó Stan, intentando ser educado.

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe, cansada por el bebé, va a ser un travieso, eso te lo aseguro, no me deja dormir de tanto que patea, pero eso está bien, significa que está lleno de vida, no puedo esperar a conocerle-

-¿Conozco al padre?-

-Oh no, es de la universidad, en realidad era mi maestro, es joven y apuesto, y yo era muy inocente en ese entonces, salida de la escuela publica donde hubo un tiroteo, deseosa de dejar su pasado atrás; las cosas se dieron por si solas, todo estaba bien hasta que ambos tuvimos un pequeño desliz y ¡ta da!, me embaracé. Resultó ser un tipo muy bueno, me propuso matrimonio, y yo dejé mis estudios de administradora para no meterle en muchos problemas. Nos casaremos después de que nazca el bebé y estás cordialmente invitado- Stan agradeció la invitación y prometió intentar hacerse espacio entre su horario para asistir, detectó una cabellera rubia por su vista periférica y tragó en seco.

Kenneth estaba sentado en la orilla de la segunda fila, su rostro era distinto a como él lo recordaba, mas atractivo, su barbilla se había endurecido, sus cejas lucían rectas, como la mayoría de los asistentes, vestía completamente de negro; volteó a verlos, y les dedicó una modesta sonrisa, haciendo notar los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, se levantó cuando ambos estaban a su lado.

-Miren nada mas- habló –esta si que es una sorpresa doble, ¿o debería decir triple? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías, Marsh?-

-Quería que fuese sorpresa, además de que existía la posibilidad de que saliese huyendo al ultimo minuto-

-Bien, es muy tarde para eso… Bebe, luces encantadora-

-Oh Kenny- musitó ella, risueña –no mientas, soy una mujer que ha ganado casi 8 kilos durante su embarazo, luzco como un globo aerostático- Kenny abrazó a ambos, insistiendo en que bueno era verlos, luego ambos chicos ayudaron a Bebe a sentarse.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la facultad?- preguntó Stanley, Kenneth había logrado con muchísimo esfuerzo lograr un lugar en la facultad de medicina de Utah, su primer año fue maratónico, esforzándose para conseguir un buen promedio y trabajar por el dinero al mismo tiempo; por fortuna, logro una beca que incluía estadía y parte del material para sus materias, eso redujo la cantidad de horas que Kenny debía trabajar, permitiéndole dedicarse a sus estudios.

-Está bien, hemos disecado tantas ranas y ratones que a veces olvido como es que lucen vivas, además de que al fin me confirmaron un lugar el hospital de Utah, donde podré hacer mi servicio social, será cansado, pero valdrá la pena. ¿Qué hay de ti, _Stany poo_? Mire tu último partido por internet, eres muy bueno, a éste paso un equipo profesional terminará contratándote-

-Gracias, pero no soy tan bueno, en realidad, estoy a un semestre de graduarme, y el profesor Smith me ha colocado en una muy buena institución, así que ya se a donde iré antes de que… ¿¡Ese es Craig Tucker!?- Stan preguntó, mientras su mirada seguía a un musculoso hombre que sin duda tenía que ser Craig, los ojos grises, la nariz ligeramente torcida, y la expresión seria lo delataban.

-Sí, no te he contado la historia pensando que no querrías saber mucho sobre el resto de la clase; Craig está en la academia del FBI, va a ser agente cuando se gradúe, ha ganado la musculatura con los años, incluso creo que ha crecido unos cuantos centímetros-

-Tucker, ¿un agente? ¿Estas seguro?-

-Sí, el Craig que no hacía nada en clase de deportes y quería vivir por siempre en el pueblo se quedó en el pasado- detrás de Craig iban dos personas que Stan reconoció inmediatamente como Token y Clyde, quienes se sentaron junto al azabache, los tres veían directo a una sola fotografía, y Stan desvió su mirada para no entrometerse en su momento.

-No fue el único que cambió, todos lo hicimos- respondió Stan, Kenny tosió sonoramente, intentando romper la tensión -¿A cuantas de estas reuniones has venido, Kenny?-

-Cuatro, la primera me la perdí por el trabajo y la universidad, estaba muy ocupado, y creo que fue lo mejor, tuve mas tiempo para prepararme… aunque claro, algunos decidimos tomarnos un par de años antes de hacerlo; Craig por ejemplo solo ha venido a ésta ceremonia y la del año anterior, cada vez hay mas gente de la clase que viene, créeme, no serás el único primerizo, Kevin Stoley, por ejemplo, nunca se ha presentado-

Stan bufó, mientras veía a la gente tomar asiento mas rápidamente, sentándose y guardando silencio como si lo hubiesen ensayado previamente; varios periodistas comenzaron a hablar, anunciando como la ceremonia iniciaría en pocos minutos; el grupo coral de la escuela se situó al otro lado de la fuente, junto con ellos, algunos violinistas previamente contratados. El señor Adler se colocó frente al podio, con un micrófono en mano, su deber como director escolar, era iniciar la ceremonia.

-Buenos días tengan todos ustedes, quisiera expresar en nombre de la comunidad de el South Park High School, el agradecimiento por acompañarnos en este día que es muy difícil para nosotros; hace cinco años, una tragedia sucedió en nuestra amada institución, uno de nuestros estudiantes entró a las instalaciones, asegurando las puertas de la escuela, subió al segundo piso y comenzó a disparar en contra del cuerpo docente y alumnado; el saldo de este malicioso acto dejó 10 muertos y 25 personas heridas, entre ellas, un servidor. En estos cinco años, la comunidad de South Park ha estado unida, y unida hemos de estar siempre, pues solo así podremos superar el dolor que nos han dejado estos eventos. Les pido que se levanten de sus asientos para entonar el himno nacional y presentar los honores a la bandera-

El coro cantó "White stripes and stars", mientras un grupo de alumnos colocó la bandera en su lugar, izándola hasta la mitad; Stan cantó de manera casi silenciosa, miraba discretamente a la gente a su alrededor, pudo ver a los señores Gueermo mientras lloraban silenciosamente, Bebe a su lado tenía los ojos cerrados, y Kenny no hacía nada, simplemente miraba directo a las imágenes al frente, a una sola foto en especifico; Stan miró a la escuela, al área deportiva, él había estado en ese lugar cuando el tiroteo tuvo lugar. Lentamente, su mente empezó a divagar, hasta que el recuerdo de aquel funesto jueves se hizo presente, imposible de ignorar…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-¿Saben que sería fabuloso?- preguntó Kenneth, mientras terminaba de tragar el pedazo de pizza en su boca, a su lado, Leopold Stotch jugueteaba con los pequeños pedazos de queso mientras masticaba, ambos tenían sus manos entrelazadas –que todos los días fuesen de pizza y no solo los jueves, tres dólares por tres enormes rebanadas, es brillante-_

_-¿No te hartarías de comer eso todos los días, Ken?- le preguntó Stan._

_-No, uno se acostumbra a repetir comidas con los años, las pop-tart son un increíble entrenamiento-_

_-Ken- musitó Butters, Kenneth de inmediato lo miró con una dulzura desconocida, Stan muchas veces no podía creer que el hace seis meses indomable Kenneth McCormick reaccionase con tanta ternura y devoción cuando Leopold le llamaba; eran el uno para el otro, Butters lograba poner en cintura a Kenny, y Kenny levantaba la que alguna vez fue la inexistente autoestima de Butters. _

_-¿Qué sucede, Buttercup?- el pequeño rubio movió su bandeja hacia su novio, un pedazo de pizza estaba intacto sobre esta –Oh no, sé lo que quieres hacer Leopold Stotch y no me vas a convencer-_

_-Kenny, dos pedazos es demasiado…-_

_-Lo dice el chico al que el médico le detectó un peso menor al promedio- Butters hizo un puchero, su arma casi infalible cuando quería convencer a Kenny de hacer algo, McCormick inmediatamente recurrió a su encanto natural, y empezó a besar a Leopold por el cuello, el chico cerró los ojos, pasando sus delgados dedos por los largos mechones de cabello rubio, susurrando algo al oído de Kenny. _

_Stanley miró a otro punto de la cafetería con vergüenza, sentía calor y podía jurar, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, Kenny y Butters eran una pareja muy física, no era anormal verlos besándose en medio de los pasillos, sus manos aferradas al cuerpo del otro; Stan era una persona mas bien tímida en esa clase de situaciones publicas, era tierno y amable, pero no era un amante tan atrevido como lo eran sus amigos rubios, los admiraba por ello, y envidiaba su soltura._

_Token Tweek y Kyle entraron a la cafetería, Stan pudo verlos por su mirada periférica, corriendo hacia las bandejas de comida, Stanley sonrió al ver a su novio entrar por la puerta, por un momento había pensado que no vería a Kyle si no hasta que terminase el día, Kyle era así de apasionado con todos sus trabajos, no los dejaba en paz hasta asegurarse que estuviesen hechos a la perfección, y pensó que había sido mala idea encargarle a él y a los otros dos, preparar la broma de fin de curso. _

_Estaban a solo unos meses de graduarse y al fin, dar inicio con sus "vidas adultas", en el "South Park High School" sin embargo había una vieja tradición, en que el grupo que se graduaba ese año, jugaba una broma de despedida, y si era lo suficientemente buena, era recordada hasta en el anuario; Black, Broflovski y Tweak, siendo los mejores en clase de química, habían sido los elegidos para crear una bomba fétida de potencia suficiente para evacuar todo el edificio, su broma debía ser recordada como una de las mejores, querían que los estudiantes hablasen por años de su travesura, ser leyenda; llevaban varias tardes esforzándose en ello, y tenían todo programado para el siguiente 15 de mayo, un mes antes de la ceremonia._

_El rubio y el afroamericano fueron los primeros en dejar la línea de pago, se despidieron de Kyle y corrieron hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados Craig y Clyde; Token se sentó junto a Clyde, pasando su fuerte brazo sobre sus hombros, besándole en la frente, Tweek en cambio solo colocó su bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó en el regazo de Craig, ellos eran la pareja mas longeva de la escuela, habían sido novios los cuatro años de "high school", y rara vez discutían; mirarlos a ellos era distinto a como era ver a Kenny y Butters, quienes jugueteaban el uno con el otro, había algo mas maduro en Tweek y Craig, no eran excesivamente afectuosos en publico, mas sin embargo, estaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, y Stan creía que habían desarrollado una especie de telepatía, pues podían mirarse a los ojos por horas, como si estuviesen conversando por las miradas, eran indivisibles._

_Stan llegaba a envidiar aquella soltura que tenían la mayor parte de las parejas en la escuela, Kyle en cambio estaba atado a la timidez de Marsh, quien no podía evitar sentir las nauseas en su estómago cada vez que veía o tocaba al pelirrojo en público, lograba controlar sus reacciones nerviosas cuando Kyle y él estaban solos, lejos de las miradas de todos los demás, a sabiendas de que no importase lo que Stanley hiciese, Kyle nunca se burlaría ni le reprocharía nada; pero al azabache nada se le antojaba mas en el mundo que tener esa habilidad innata de Kenny de ser tan extrovertido y hacer lo que se le diese la gana, inclusive el estoico Craig podía hacerlo._

_-Hola- saludó el pelirrojo, mientras se sentaba a su lado, Stanley besó su mejilla, sintiendo su rostro arder, Kyle le sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras lo hacía; Stan estaba seguro que no había nadie mas o tan increíble como Kyle Broflovski en el mundo, tenía brillantes ojos verdes de apariencia felina, pecas adornando el puente de su nariz, cabello rojizo, rulado y corto; la mejor parte, era de Stan –Oh Dios, tengo tanta hambre- musitó, mientras que con cuidado tomaba una rebanada de pizza y la metía a su boca._

_-No es sorpresa, ha pasado casi la media hora de receso, creo que tú y los otros dos se están sobre esforzando con la broma-_

_-Eso no es cierto, además, ya no será problema alguno, pues la bomba está lista, la hemos escondido en un salón del tercer piso, así que estará segura, por eso tardamos tanto-_

_-¿Está lista?- preguntó Kenny, quien ya había dejando de seducir al pequeño Leopold, pues le ganó, y Butters se comía su pedazo, sus ojos verde azules fijos en Kyle._

_-Sí, y si todo sale como lo planeamos, nuestro grupo habrá hecho la mejor broma de la historia de ésta escuela- dijo Kyle, con una expresión orgullosa en el rostro; Stanley extrañaría esa clase de días, en las que las cosas eran simples y siempre podía reunirse con sus amigos en la cafetería si tuvo un mal día, la universidad cambiaría eso, algunos se mudarían de ciudad, otros irían a las estatales, y algunos se quedarían en el pueblo, pero ya no serían ese grupo unido que fueron una vez._

_El sonido de la chicharra anunció a los chicos que había llegado el momento de volver a clase, a Stan le gustaban los jueves, después del receso de las 12, tenían las clases electivas, aunque en el caso de los miembros de algún equipo deportivo, era un entrenamiento extra; Kenny, Token, Clyde, Craig y él salían al campo de futbol de la escuela, empezarían dando varias vueltas por el campo, luego Clyde y Kenny saltarían bardas mientras que Token, Craig y Stan practicarían jugadas de futbol. A Stan le gustaba estar fuera del edificio escolar un rato, y dejar que su cuerpo se llenase de adrenalina mientras corría con el balón en mano, era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba hacer, y era mil veces mejor que "escritura creativa" o "teatro". _

_Él y Kyle salieron del comedor con sus manos entrelazadas, Stan se rascaba el cuello con su otra mano, mientras Kyle le hablaba sobre Denver, ambos entrarían a la misma universidad, y Ky quería que todo fuese perfecto, tenía planes para todo, inclusive ya había programado algunas citas con gente que rentaba departamentos cerca del campus; a Stan no le importaba mucho donde quedarse, seguiría a Kyle hasta por el mismísimo infierno, pero admitía que le gustaba la idea de tener un departamento con él, lejos de South Park, de sus padres, solamente ellos dos y una enorme ciudad por la cual merodear. _

_El pelirrojo llegó a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, ese era el momento en el que se tenían que separar._

_-…será fabuloso Stan, creo que inclusive podríamos tener un perro, ¿qué tal un lindo pug?, perros listos con cara de torpe, mamá nunca me dejó tener uno, no estaría mal tener compañía-_

_-mientras me dejes ponerle el nombre, no tengo problema alguno-_

_-oh no- respondió Kyle, con la punta de su dedo golpeteó la nariz de Stan –tú puedes elegir la raza, si dejo que le pongas el nombre, le nombraras Sparky tercero, un perro merece un nombre mas original-_

_-Sí, claro, y tú eres muy original en nombrar cosas, querías nombrar a ese tipo que encontramos en el hielo "Steve", no eres autoridad alguna-_

_Kyle acarició su mejilla y lo besó, parándose de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios, el azabache le tomó por la cintura, cargando parte de su peso; aquel beso duro mucho mas de lo normal, sus labios se rozaban ligeramente, moviéndose lento uno sobre el otro, saboreando, tanteando el terreno, como si de su primer beso se tratase._

_-Te amo, Stan- habló Kyle, sus frentes estaban juntas, y Stan sentía aquel olor delicioso y tan propio de Kyle en sus fosas nasales, impidiendo que pudiese pensar con claridad._

_-Y yo a ti, te amo Kyle- susurró -¿Quieres saltarte ésta clase?, podemos ir a Denny's por malteadas, de fresa, tu favorita-_

_-No, no sería correcto, además ésta es tu hora favorita-_

_-Eso no importa, es decir, sí, amo ir a practicar, pero puedo saltármela un día-_

_-No, sé cuanto te gusta ésta clase; ve, diviértete, corre hasta cansarte, patéales el trasero a Black y Tucker, demuéstrales porque eres el mariscal de campo, enorgulléceme; yo estaré bien, ahora sal a clase, que llegarás tarde- el pelirrojo besó su mejilla dulcemente, luego subió las escaleras corriendo, saltándose dos o tres escalones en cada zancada._

_Cuando Stan llegó a los vestidores, tenía poco tiempo pero una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se cambió la ropa, dejando sus jeans y playera aventados junto con su celular en el casillero, saliendo al campo con el uniforme deportivo; el cielo estaba despejado, y los pajarillos canturreaban en las copas de los árboles, cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la cálida sensación de los rayos contra su piel._

_-¡Marsh!- gritó el profesor de educación física, el resto de los chicos ya estaban ahí, corriendo, riéndose discretamente -¡Déjate de estupideces y ponte a correr! ¡10 vueltas! ¡Ya!- ordenó; su entrenador era un buen hombre, un poco rudo quizás, y bastante inteligente cuando quería meter a gente en el equipo, incluso cuando estos no querían, como Craig; pero era bueno al fin y al cabo, nunca discrimino a ningún chico por preferencial sexuales, color de piel, ni nada parecido. _

_Kenny le esperó en la pista, ambos trotaron juntos mientras frente a ellos, Clyde presumía su recién iniciada relación con Token ante Craig._

_-… solo estoy diciendo la verdad, Craiggy, Token y yo somos la pareja mas sensual e increíble que este colegio haya visto- _

_-Clyde, no me hagas reír, el único con sex appeal de los dos es Token, tú en cambio eres un delgaducho sin forma alguna que logra saltar vallas a cambio de tacos-_

_-Eso no es cierto Craig- refutó el afroamericano, defendiendo a su pareja –Clyde recibirá una beca por ser tan bueno en relevos; todos deberíamos estar orgullosos de él- _

_-Awww, Pooki- el castaño lo llamó, Token se sonrojó mientras Clyde le lanzaba un exagerado beso al aire, obviamente jugando con él._

_-Es en serio Clyde, deja los apodos "tiernos"-_

_-Oh vamos Token, no decías lo mismo ayer en la noche- _

_-No te preocupes Token, la fase de los apodos cursis pasa después de cinco meses, te quedan dos- respondió Craig, con aire de superioridad._

_-Deja de hacerte el experto, Tucker- bromeó Stan, uniéndose a la conversación._

_-Soy el experto, noviazgo mas duradero ¿recuerdas?, tú solo estás celoso porque yo tuve las bolas para declararme en cuanto supe que amaba a Tweek, tu en cambio te tardaste años para hacer avances con Kyle; ya verás como luego estarás celoso porque yo me casé con Twitch antes que tu te cases con Broflov…- _

_-¡Parece que a Eric Cartman se le ha perdido el Halloween!- interrumpió Kenny, señalando hacia las puertas de la escuela, Eric estaba cerca de la entrada, caminando con determinación y una maleta en mano, vestido con una enorme gabardina café, cerrada precariamente, con los botones a punto de explotar, vestía un par de zapatos lustrosos y un pantalón de vestir a rayas._

_-¿Quién se cree que es? ¿El padrino? ¿o un agente secreto?- preguntó Clyde, Cartman volteó su vista hacia ellos, Stan lo saludó con la mano educadamente mientras que el resto de los chicos seguían viéndole con extrañeza; Eric era el chico solitario de la clase, no era porque los chicos hubiesen decidido excluirle, si no porque cada vez que alguien intentaba hablar con él, Eric les llamaba "imbéciles", "patéticos", y otra sarta de apodos y groserías, ganándose el odio de sus compañeros, y la compasión de otros cuantos, como Stan y Butters._

_Cartman dejó de mirarles y entró de inmediato a la escuela, cerrando de un portazo; ninguno pudo seguir comentando al respecto, pues el entrenador hizo sonar su silbato, todos sabían que significaba eso, Clyde y Kenny siguieron corriendo por la pista, mientras que Craig, Token y Stan se colocaban en posición en medio del campo, listos para su ronda de abdominales y flexiones._

_-Bien, damitas- bromeó el entrenador –iré a vigilar a Donovan y McCormick, pero quiero escucharlos gritar su número de flexiones, harán treinta, y si no les escuchó, harán cincuenta; lo digo por ti, Tucker- Craig le mostró su típica señal al maestro, quien lo ignoró, dando un silbatazo para que todos iniciaran con sus actividades; empezaron a contar mientras flexionaban sus brazos contra el piso, gritando los números mientras el entrenador animaba a Clyde y Kenny a correr mas rápido, Stan podía sentir el sudor recorrer su cuerpo, su espalda, su frente, mientras que sus corazón comenzaba a latir mas rápido por el esfuerzo, sonrió mientras que seguía haciendo sus flexiones con facilidad…_

_Boom_

_Fue un sonido fuerte, seco, las aves que descansaban sobre los arboles el techo del edificio salieron volando, planeando mientras huían del lugar. Todos en el campo se habían quedado petrificados en su lugar, no muy seguros de que era lo que habían escuchado; el silencio reinó por varios segundos, Stan podía sentir su corazón estallando contra su pecho, tronando en sus oídos._

_-Ja- soltó Token la carcajada, como aliviado –que raro, pareciera que el sonido viniese de la escuela, por un momento sonó como si fuese un ar…- no pudo terminar la oración, porque un estruendo idéntico al anterior lo interrumpió mientras que al mismo tiempo, varios gritos de personas hicieron eco al sonido._

_-¿¡Qué demonios!?- preguntó alarmado Stan, sabía como sonaba una pistola al disparar, había convivido lo suficiente con su tío Jimbo y Ned para distinguir el característico ruido de una bala saliendo del cañón, podía recrear la imagen mental de su pariente apuntando a un punto en especifico, destruyéndolo segundos después; pero en esa ocasión, el ruido no proveía de la escopeta vieja de Ned, la cual apuntaba a una lata de cerveza vacía, venía de la escuela, un lugar "seguro", llena de gente de carne y hueso._

_Los sonidos de balas siendo disparados empezaron a ser mas constantes, los gritos seguían ahí, haciendo de acompañamiento, creando una melodía tétrica que los chicos en el campo se veían obligados a escuchar; Stan no sabía que hacer, ni como reaccionar, su cerebro parecía no responderle, su cuerpo y mente habían roto todo canal de comunicación, actuando como dos entidades distintas. Se había quedado plantado en su lugar, con las rodillas en el césped, mirando cada detalle frente a él: el entrenador hablaba por celular al 911, mientras que con un brazo sostenía a un nervioso Kenneth; Clyde lloraba mientras se aferraba a Token, quien lo abrazaba con fuerzas, susurrando nimiedades a su oído, Craig Tucker había corrido con toda la velocidad que podía hacia la escuela, sin nadie que lo detuviese._

_Stan intentó levantarse, sus piernas temblaban cuando al fin logró estar de pie, las ventanas que daban al campo empezaron a abrirse, la gente en el segundo y tercer piso gritaba por ayuda, la gente en el primero no tenían tanta suerte, pues un año atrás, habían protegido las ventanas con barrotes, evitando cualquier fuga estudiantil, una técnica que había estallado en su contra._

_-¡Marsh!- gritó el entrenador su nombre, había dejado de hablar por su teléfono, el cual estaba en posesión de Clyde, que seguía hablando con la operadora, controlando su llanto; el entrenador sostenía Kenny con la mano derecha y empezó a jalar a Stan con la izquierda -¡¿Qué no escuchas!? ¡Al estacionamiento, ahora!- trotaron a través del campo, el sonido de las balas siendo disparadas seguía ahí, pero el de los gritos era mas tenue, desapareciendo lentamente; cuando estuvieron a metros de la puerta, Stanley pudo ver a Craig, cuyos dedos lucían ensangrentados, había pegado de patadas y puñetazos a la puerta, pero ésta no cedía -¡Tucker! ¡TUCKER! ¡Aléjate de esa puerta, Tucker!- ordenó el entrenador, Kenny empezó a jalar mas fuerte, intentando liberarse del fuerte agarre que tenía el entrenador sobre él._

_-…Usted no entiende- suplicó Kenny, aun intentando liberar su brazo, Craig mientras tanto seguía golpeando la puerta –Butters está ahí, tengo que ir por él- _

_Algo en el cerebro de Stan reaccionó, una corriente de adrenalina lo recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras una horrible verdad se hacía presente: Kyle estaba en el edificio, en el cual parecía, se repartían balazos de diestra a siniestra. _

_-Kyle- susurró, su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato ante el miedo, temblando mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, quería liberarse de las manos de su maestro para ayudar a Craig con sus puños y pies a abrir esa maldita puerta, que no parecía ceder en lo absoluto; pensó en jalar con fuerza su brazo y correr, pero nada en él parecía responder en lo absoluto, su mente estaba muy ocupada procesando el hecho de que alguien estaba disparando dentro de su escuela, que su novio estaba en el edificio y que al parecer, era imposible entrar por la puerta._

_-¡Carajo!, ustedes tres, vámonos; Black, llévate a tu amigo, yo me encargo de McCormick y Marsh- Token estaba al lado de Craig, intentando abrir la puerta junto con el pelinegro, su rostro lucía confundido, no muy seguro de si obedecer o no -¡Es una orden, Token! La policía está en camino, tenemos que resguardarnos- Token no tuvo muchas opciones, tomó a Craig del brazo mientras intentaba convencerle sin mucho éxito de como Tweek estaba bien. _

_A base de jalones, tanto los chicos como el profesor llegaron al estacionamiento, ubicado en la parte frontal del edificio; allí ya había mas gente, alumnos y maestros que habían logrado salir por la única puerta que al parecer no estaba bloqueada, la de las cocinas; muchos de ellos lloraban, mientras algunos otros estaban sentados en el piso, intentando normalizar el ritmo de su respiración, todos hablaban en voz alta, gritando nombres, preguntas que rara vez recibían respuesta; mas gente llegaba al estacionamiento, dejaron de ser unos cientos para pasar a ser mas de la mitad de el cuerpo estudiantil, varios de ellos lucían sudados, mientras que explicaban de donde venían, los profesores se organizaban de manera precaria, intentando controlar a sus estudiantes._

_-… en el salón de química del segundo piso, luego escuchamos los tiros, vienen del tercer piso, muchos chicos bajaron corriendo y se escondieron en nuestro salón, al parecer muchos otros no lograron salir y están escondidos-_

_-¿Alguien vio quien era?-_

_-Llevaba un abrigo y muchas armas-_

_-Era obeso, y tenía el pelo castaño- _

_-Los de ultimo grado, iba directo por los de ultimo grado, lo vi disparar contra Trent Boyett, creo que está muerto-_

_Varios autos empezaron a llegar cerca de la escuela, no se trataba ni de la policía, ni de los padres de familia, eran los medios de comunicación, quienes al parecer, habían pisado a fondo el acelerador de sus camionetas para cubrir su nota; Stan quería gritarles que se largasen de ahí y demandar saber donde carajos se habían metido los incompetentes oficiales del cuerpo policiaco de South Park. Los minutos siguieron pasando, el ataque se había detenido, y un inquietante silencio se hizo presente, los profesores intentaban organizarse, hablando en susurros, varios alumnos se refugiaron tras árboles y autos, otros tantos estaban sentados en la acera, llorando. _

_El sonido de balas volvió, pero esa vez, había pausas, podía escucharse al cañón disparar tres o cuatro veces seguidas, luego seguía una pausa de varios minutos para volver a empezar; por alguna razón, Stan creyó aquella segunda parte del tiroteo mas horrenda que la primera, aquellas pausas solo podían recordarle las básicas lecciones de tiro que su tío le había dado: "toma tu tiempo para apuntar, y hazlo en silencio Stanley, luego, cuando estés listo, dispara dos o tres veces para asegurar que tu blanco caiga", pero en ese caso, los blancos no eran latas de cerveza o pajarillos que volaban antes de que Stan pudiese hacerles algún daño, eran personas reales, gente que el conocía, que el quería. _

_Dejó de salir gente de la escuela, las pausas y los repentinos cañonazos seguían ahí, y no había rastro alguno de Kyle, lo cual preocupaba al azabache de sobremanera; caminó entre los estudiantes, quienes seguían histéricos, pudo ver a lo lejos a algunas de sus compañeras de clase como Millie, Lola y Bradley, el resto al parecer, seguían atrapados en el piso tres, del cual no habían podido escapar. Stan sudaba, sentía sus manos empapadas, temblando del miedo, una mala corazonada fungía de verdugo, mientras que en su cabeza la imagen mental de Kyle tirado en el piso a un lado de un charco de su sangre hacía que su pecho se contrajera._

_El sonido de las sirenas de policía empezó a distinguirse en la distancia, haciéndose mas fuerte conforme avanzaban hacía ellos, acompañando al sonido de los cartuchos de balas vaciándose en el edificio; detrás de las patrullas también venían varios autobuses escolares, los profesores gritaban que se formasen, pues todos subirían a los camiones para ser evacuados._

_-No- comenzó a gritar Stan, mientras el señor Garrison lo tomaba del brazo, intentando que tomase su lugar entre la multitud –No, no, no, no puedo irme, él todavía está ahí dentro, no, suélteme ¡carajo, que me suelte!- gritó, empujó, estuvo a punto de sentarse en el piso y patalear para que lo dejasen en paz, pero no pudo, uno de los oficiales notó el problema en que se encontraba Garrison y de inmediato, ayudo a empujar a Stan hasta a uno de los autobuses, obligándole a subir, cerrando la puerta cuando al fin, el azabache estuvo seguro en el camión. El viaje fue tortuoso para Stan, mientras golpeteaba la puerta del camión para detenerle, gritándole al conductor que frenase, pero nunca tuvo éxito, en lugar de eso, varios de los chicos en el salón tuvieron que sentarle a la fuerza, chistando para que al fin se callase. _

_El conductor los llevo a la escuela primaria de South Park, donde los padres de familia ya estaban ahí, aglomerados mientras gritaban los nombres de sus hijos; los chicos bajaron de los automóviles a base de empujones para luego correr hacía sus familias, quienes les abrazaban, llorando, agradeciendo que estuviesen bien; Stan pudo distinguir a los señores Tweak a la distancia, abrazando a Craig Tucker quien lucía como un desastre, los padres de Tucker también estaban ahí, intentando controlar a su hijo; los señores Stotch hablaban con un oficial, preguntando a base de gritos si algún otra autobús vendría._

_-¡Stan!- grito su madre en cuanto le vio, corriendo hacia él, abrazándole fuertemente, Stanley no pudo mas y empezó a llorar –Todo está bien, mi bebé, estás bien-_

_-Kyle, mamá, Kyle- gimoteó, Sharon de inmediato entendió, beso sus mejillas, con dulzura._

_-Tranquilo, no pierdas la esperanza hijo, Kyle es listo, estará bien, tienes que ser fuerte ahora, cuando él salga te va a necesitar, tienes que ser fuerte- Stan no estaba seguro porque, pero había algo en el tono de su madre, tan dulce y casi condescendiente, que le hizo dudar, algo le decía en su interior, que su madre le estaba dando una mentira blanca, y que Kyle no estaría bien, que su inteligencia no le salvaría de ésta ocasión, y que tendría que ser fuerte cuando recibiese la mala noticia._

_Stan nunca vio a los señores Broflovski, una parte de él estaba agradecido, o hubiese terminado igual que Craig, berreando en los brazos de una histérica Sheila; su madre lo guió al auto, donde su padre ya los esperaba, como pudo, Stan se sentó en la parte trasera, su madre cerró la puerta y pronto se alejaron de la multitud, de la escuela, pero Stan seguía temblando, en su mente, se recreaba el sonido de las balas, el terror le recorría la espalda como una corriente eléctrica, impidiendo que su cuerpo y su mente pudiesen relajarse._

_Cuando llegaron a casa, su madre le obligó a tomar una ducha de agua caliente, pero ni la calidez del agua contra su cuerpo sudoroso fue suficiente para hacerle sentir mejor, intentaba relajarse, cerrando los ojos mientras lavaba su cabello, pero tras sus parpados, veía las imágenes de la puerta cerrada, de sus compañeros corriendo hacia él, de las patrullas y las cámaras, todo demasiado real, todo demasiado aterrador, y cuando abría los ojos, el jabón de inmediato hacía contacto con sus orbes, obligándole a cerrarlos una vez mas. _

_Sharon preparó una cena ligera, pero Stan no tenía apetito, en la sala, el televisor estaba sintonizado a las noticias locales, las cuales seguían informando sobre el tiroteo; el agresor fue identificado como Eric Theodore Cartman, habían intentado contactar a la madre del chico, pero ésta ya había huido del pueblo, la policía al fin había logrado abrir las puertas, descubriendo que el terrorista las aseguro con candados de alta seguridad, para asegurarse que sus víctimas no huyesen; había diez muertos hasta el momento, y mas de 40 heridos, entre los decesos había dos profesores, los otro ocho eran estudiantes, tres cadáveres en el pasillo del segundo piso, uno en el pasillo del tercero, los otros siete fueron asesinados en la biblioteca, donde varios huyeron a refugiarse._

_Stan no pudo dormir, se quedó toda la noche pegado a su televisor, mientras que los reporteros insistían una y otra vez que pronto se darían a conocer el nombre de las víctimas, su madre insistía que debía dormir, pero Stan no podía, el mal presentimiento seguía creciendo en la boca de su estómago, haciéndole sentir enfermo. No fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente que al fin, la información salió a la luz._

_-… las autoridades ya han sacado a la luz los nombres de las víctimas, los cuales informaremos en este instante- su madre se sentó junto a él en el sofá, tomando su mano en señal de apoyo, Stan miraba la pantalla con temor, mientras la mujer hablaba -… Victoria Stevenson, quien era la directora de la institución, el consejero escolar Makey, Bridon Gueermo estudiante de tercer año, Trentt Boyett estudiante de ultimo año, Rebecca Tucker, estudiante de tercer año, Jimmy Vulmer, estudiante de ultimo año, Patricia Nelson, estudiante de ultimo año, Leopold Stotch, estudiante de ultimo año, Tweek Tweak, estudiante de ultimo año, y Kyle Broflovski, estudiante de ultimo año…-_

_No recordaba exactamente que pasó después de que el nombre de Kyle fuese dicho en las noticias, como una victima mas del tiroteo; recordaba a su madre abrazándole fuertemente, sentir un rastro húmedo sobre su rostro mientras que una voz gritaba de manera desgarradora, le tomo un par de horas para darse cuenta que el rastro eran lágrimas y que los gritos provenían de su garganta. _

_-o-o-o-o-_

Stan se levantó de su asiento lo mas rápido que pudo, casi tirando la silla en el proceso, la gente le miro con curiosidad y molestia, mientras que Wendy Testaburger seguía hablando en el estrado, relatando su experiencia como una sobreviviente que no salió bien parada del todo; a Stan sin embargo no le importaba un carajo el discurso optimista de la ahora paralítica Wendy, tenía que irse de ahí, estaba apunto de tener una crisis nerviosa.

-Hey- habló Kenny, levantándose junto con Stan –tranquilo, está bien, vamos, necesitas aire fresco- susurró, ambos se retiraron lo mas tranquilamente posible, con Stan intentando controlar las nauseas y Kenny mirando de manera fría al par de periodistas que los veían con curiosidad, intentando convencer a los camarógrafos de voltear sus cámaras hacia ellos. Caminaron lo mas rápido que podían, pronto el sonido de los borbotones de agua y la voz en los amplificadores se desvanecieron, dando paso al sonido de aves cantando y uno que otro auto pasando por la carretera; Stan no tardó en reconocer en donde se encontraban, era el campo de futbol.

-¿Kenny?- preguntó en un susurró Stan, Kenneth de inmediato se sentó en el piso, palmeando el mismo para indicar a Stanley que se sentase; el azabache lo hizo con cuidado, mientras observaba con cuidado todo lo que le rodeaba, el edificio frente a él, los arboles altos a sus espaldas; todo demasiado familiar.

-Relájate- le pidió Kenneth, acariciando dulcemente su espalda –Inhala profundo, Stan; está bien, todo está bien-

-Nada está bien Kenny, ¡carajo!, puedo lidiar con los problemas de un montón de desconocidos pero no puedo con los propios- musitó el azabache entre dientes, pasando sus manos por sus brazos, intentando darse calor, el rubio a su lado solo suspiró; pudo escuchar varios pasos sobre el pasto, alguien se acercaba a ellos, y Stan no tenía el animo de si quiera fijarse en quien era.

-Tranquilo McCormick- habló Craig Tucker, Stanley lo reconoció por su nasal voz –no vengo a pelear- Craig se detuvo justo frente a Stan, sentándose frente a él, sacando de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros.

-Pensé que ya no fumabas, por tu entrenamiento-

-Este día es una excepción, necesito hacer hasta lo imposible para no romper en llanto o en un ataque de ira descontrolada, ¿Quieres?- Kenny no dijo nada, Stan sin embargo pudo escuchar como el pequeño aluminio de la cajetilla era removido y el sonido de un encendedor funcionar –no seas marica Marsh, tu también fúmate uno- Stan dejó de mirar al suelo para mirar al nuevo Craig, a quien encontraba intimidante, agarró el cigarro, llevándoselo a la boca mientras Tucker encendía otra llama, pronto el humo del tabaco entró por su boca, recorriendo su garganta, subiendo hasta su cabeza, saliendo por su nariz.

-¿Qué tal las cosas, Marsh?- preguntó Craig –Token no se cansa de decir que eres un increíble jugador-

-Supongo que no voy mal-

-Eso no significa que estés bien-

-No, no lo estoy, pero me esfuerzo; es por eso que vine al memorial, para intentar cerrar ese "capitulo" en mi vida-

-¿Y funcionó?- preguntó Craig, sus ojos grises mirándole fijamente.

-No, pero yo sabía que era imposible para mí hacerlo, no sé si algún día voy a poder superarlo por completo, dudo que cualquiera de nosotros pueda hacerlo alguna vez-

-Supongo que hay heridas que nunca sanan-

-Lo extraño- hablo Kenny, mientras apagaba su cigarrillo con la suela de su zapato –no hay un solo día en que no piense en él, o en las miles de cosas que le contaría si él siguiese vivo, en donde estaríamos ambos si él estuviese aquí; la primera vez que vine al memorial, recuerdo ver a Wendy y sentirme celoso, es decir, Cartman le disparó a ella también, sin embargo, sobrevivió; a mi no me hubiese importado tener que cuidar de Butters, llevarlo de aquí para allá en su silla de ruedas; nada de eso me hubiese importado porque al menos, él seguirá vivo y estaría conmigo-

-No eres el único que ha pensado eso McCormick- respondió Craig –hay noches, cuando estoy a punto de quedarme dormido, que lo siento junto a mi, tan cerca, tan real, y es doloroso cuando te das cuenta que es solo tu mente jugándote un truco-

-Yo lo veo siempre, antes de irme a dormir, y me sonríe, como si estuviese orgulloso de mí, como si en verdad, lo estuviese haciendo bien-

Los tres siguieron fumando mientras compartían sus experiencias, desde las buenas hasta las malas, sobre como es que iniciaron sus relaciones sentimentales con sus respectivos "novios", sobre experiencias bizarras, sobre momentos dolorosos, sobre como tomaron la noticia de las muertes la primera vez; se terminaron la cajetilla entre risa loca y lágrimas, sobre sus cabezas, varios copos de nieve adornaban el panorama, pintando el pasto de un color blanco, dejando su rastro sobre su ropa y su cabello. Stanley se sintió bien en compañía de Kenny y Craig, estaba conviviendo con otros dos chicos que entendían su dolor, que comprendían su situación, no con alguien que decía lamentarlo pero que no entendía la gravedad de su pérdida.

-Deberíamos juntarnos mas seguido- concluyó Kenny, levantándose, sacudiendo las bolillas de nieve de su traje con rapidez.

-¿Tu lo crees?- preguntó Craig, acostado sobre el pasto –creo que una vez al año es mas que suficiente McCormick- Kenneth sonrió, sabía que Craig intentaba hacerse el fuerte, mas por dentro, sabían que sería el primero en pedir verlos de nuevo.

-Kenny tiene razón, hay muchas terapias grupales por ello, superar un episodio traumático es mas sencillo si éstas rodeado de gente que se encuentra en una situación similar a la tuya-

-Sí claro, psicoterapeuta, recuérdame nunca gastarme un dólar en una terapia contigo, estoy seguro que estás mas jodido que yo- bromeó, Stan solo le pateó suavemente, siguiendo el juego.

-Ya nos hemos perdido mas de la mitad del memorial- dijo Kenny, extrañamente, Stan no se sentía culpable por ello, hablar de Kyle en voz alta, platicar sobre como le trajo tanta felicidad y dicha a su vida, le parecía mejor manera de celebrar su vida que con discursos enfermamente optimistas y violinistas previamente contratados.

-Eso está bien, de todas maneras, esa no es forma de recordar a mi Tweek, tanta gente en un solo lugar, Tweekers tendría un ataque de claustrofobia si tuviese que sentarse junto a todos los asistentes… creo que llamaré a Token y Clyde y les diré que me he ido temprano-

-Concuerdo con Craig- habló Stan –no puedo volver, al menos no ahora, pero hay un ultimo lugar que quisiera visitar antes de irme de aquí-

-o-o-o-o-

Stan no estaba seguro como es que él, Kenny y Craig, habían entrado a la institución, cuando se suponía que las instalaciones estaban cerradas para todos; pero lo importante era que estaba ahí, en el lugar donde Kyle había muerto: el cadáver del pelirrojo había sido encontrado junto al mueble de recepción de la biblioteca, un tiro directo a la cabeza había sido su final; durante sus últimos meses, todos los estudiantes tuvieron prohibido subir al tercer piso, Stanley sin embargo siempre había sentido una extraña necesidad de visitar aquel lugar, intentando comprender como es que lo había perdido, como si así, la perdida fuese tan real e irrefutable, que Stan inevitablemente tendría que superarla.

-Así que aquí fue- susurró Kenny, tanto Kyle, Tweek y Butters murieron en la biblioteca, Stotch murió debajo de una mesa, protegiendo a varios chicos que se escondieron junto a él, incluyendo a Kevin Stoley, quien nunca había podido hablar de la situación con ellos; Tweek en cambio fue asesinado en un pasillo, su sangre manchando la sección de Historia Universal, había conseguido un celular, y se escondió en aquel pasillo olvidado mientras llamaba al 911, varios testigos afirman que, con ayuda de la operadora, Tweek buscaba una ruta de escape para él y sus compañeros, hasta que Eric disparó contra él.

-Wendy habla muy seguido con Token, él me contó que ahora es profesora del South Park High School; al parecer, muchos de sus alumnos han corrido el rumor de que, si éstas en la biblioteca a la hora en que se produjo el tiroteo, puedes ver a los fantasmas de los chicos merodeando por ahí… pendejos- musitó Craig, mientras que discretamente, caminaba hacía el pasillo de historia.

-¿Por qué querías venir aquí, Stan? ¿No crees que es como poner el dedo en la herida?-

-Pensé que si estaba en el lugar que se produjo la catástrofe, las cosas tendrían mas sentido, que podría entender mejor como sucedió, o que pasaba por la cabeza de Eric aquel día, esperaba respuestas- respondió Stan sinceramente, mientras que recorría el mueble de recepción, intentando imaginarse el escenario de aquel día, el olor a pólvora, la sangre manchando el piso, la adrenalina y tensión en el ambiente, la visión de Eric Cartman sosteniendo no una, sino varias armas.

Stan no había llegado a una conclusión alguna, estár en ese lugar le ponía los pelos de punta, en una de las paredes, colgaba un pequeño cuadro de caoba, enlistando los nombres de los fallecidos en ese lugar; dejó de leer cuando sus ojos se toparon con el nombre de "Kyle Broflovski".

-Creo que eres algo masoquista, yo nunca había venido aquí hasta hoy- admitió Kenny, mirando hacia las mesas; la biblioteca había sufrido una enorme transformación, todo era nuevo, desde las alfombras, hasta los anaqueles, la escuela quería deshacerse de todo lo relacionado con el episodio mas sangriento del tiroteo, y la policía se lo quedó todo, etiquetándolo como evidencia y guardándolo lejos –ya ni si quiera reconozco éste lugar-

-Yo tampoco- habló Craig por primera vez –y no tengo mucho deseo de quedarme, hay algo en este lugar que no me agrada del todo, nos vemos luego Marsh, McCormick- se despidió, saliendo rápidamente.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos también Stan- admitió Kenny –ven, te invitó a comer- Stan asintió con la cabeza mientras ambos salían de la biblioteca hacia el pasillo desierto, Stan se sentía peor que al principio, el rubio le dio suaves palmadas por la espalda.

-Kenny, ¿cómo lo has hecho?-

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó extrañado McCormick.

-El estar tan… tranquilo, Craig y yo todavía lucimos como niños perturbados, furiosos, intentando entender el porque, pero tú luces, no sé ni como describirlo, luces como si lo hubieses superado- Kenny rió dulcemente.

-¿Superado? No, Marsh, eso jamás, aun hay días en los que despierto llorando porque él no está, aun sigo enojado con Eric, con las autoridades, con todos los que pudieron hacer algo por ayudarles, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que nunca podré entender porque Eric lo hizo o porque las cosas sucedieron de ese modo- habló Kenny –así que intento ignorar ello, y mejor me dedico a recordar a Butters, en lo feliz que me hizo una vez, y en como, mientras yo lo recuerde con cariño, él no morirá- Stan meditó las palabras de Kenny, era exactamente la madurez que el deseaba alcanzar en cuanto a ese tema, y se sintió ligeramente envidioso de Kenny por llegar a una conclusión tan buena en esos cinco años mientras que él seguía siendo un desastre.

-Supongo que tienes razón… ¿Dónde quieres ir a comer?-

-En realidad ya tengo una invitación en otro lado, en casa de los Broflovski- Kenny se rió ante la cara de incredulidad del azabache –digamos que mi hermanita lleva siendo novia de Ike por años, pero los dos decidieron que sería muy divertido acostarse sin protección alguna y ahora ella está embarazada; no tienes idea lo mucho que me costó contenerme y no golpear al bastardo canadiense, le salva ser un buen tipo, ser listo y que Karen lo ame con locura; no han venido al memorial pues Karen tiene ya 8 meses y no puede moverse demasiado -

-Creo que entonces no debería ir-

-¿Estas loco? A Ike y Sheila les encantará verte, preguntan por ti cada vez que pueden, y no me vendría mal un poco de apoyo moral- Stan no pudo negarse a la petición, Kenneth le había apoyado toda esa mañana, darle la espalda en esos momentos era algo que Stan no podía hacer; salieron del edificio en dirección al estacionamiento, subieron al auto de Randy y se alejaron de la escuela lo mas rápido que podían.

Stan sintió alivio de ya no estar en ese lugar.

-o-o-o-o-

La casa de los Broflovski no era como la recordaba, la pintura no era oscura como antes, si no de un tenue color verde ahora, las jardineras estaban cuidadas, llenas de pequeñas florecillas de colores, y había un pequeño semillero para aves en el porche; Stan se sentía nervioso, había evitado a la familia de Kyle tanto o mas como había evitado los memoriales, no creía poder ver a Sharon o Gerald a los ojos sin llorar. Kenny tocó a la puerta para ser recibido por un alto Ike Broflovski, con cabello corto y profundos ojos oscuros.

-¿Stan Marsh?- fue lo primero que preguntó cuando los vio, el azabache se sintió apenado y quería correr directo a su hogar.

-El pequeño Stanley nos ha dado una sorpresa y vino al memorial, además de que acepto mi invitación a comer con nos…- Kenny no pudo terminar su oración, pues Ike se había abalanzado sobre Stan, abrazándole fuertemente, Ike era tan alto como Marsh, pero aun tenía un rostro infantil.

-Me alegra que estés aquí- dijo, mientras se separaba, haciendo un gesto rápido con la mano para que ambos pasasen a su hogar -¡Mamá! ¡Ma! ¿Adivina quien ha venido a visitarnos?- la señora Broflovski de inmediato salió de la cocina, en cuanto fijo sus ojos en Stanley, casi soltó la pequeña cacerola que llevaba en las manos, mas de inmediato la dejo sobre una mesa y caminó hacia el chico, besando sus dos mejillas y abrazandole.

-Que grata sorpresa Stanley- habló la mujer –hace mucho que no te veíamos, has crecido mucho, y bastante apuesto… pero que mala educación la mía, gustas un vaso con agua? ¿o una soda?- Stan simplemente negó con la cabeza, mientras respondía con un suave "gusto en verla señora Broflovski", se sentía extremadamente nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía cómodo, la calidez con que le recibieron hacía que algo dentro de sí se sintiese mejor, como si le hubiesen aplicado una dosis de anestesia.

Kenny se dirigió a la sala, donde Karen veía una película animada, la rubia lucía cansada, su protuberante estómago era inclusive mas obvio que el de Barbara; Ike de inmediato se sentó junto a ella, depositando un suave beso cerca de su oreja, los dedos de su mano izquierda rozaban con dulzura el vientre, Karen sonrió, tomando la mano de su novio; Stan no se había sentido tan conmovido como en ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo, la manera en que los jóvenes se miraban le era familiar, con un dejo de adoración y mucha esperanza reflejada en sus ojos; estaba seguro que hace varios años, esa era la manera en que él veía a Kyle, como si él fuese la única persona que existía en el mundo.

Los adolescentes hablaron contentamente con Stan sobre su historia, como se besaron por primera vez a los 14, cuando días antes del aniversario número dos del tiroteo, Karen encontró a Ike llorando en el viejo parque de juegos, y pasó el resto del día con él, culminando la tarde con un casto beso en los labios; sobre las semanas posteriores y como iniciaron su relación, columpiándose en la noche, bajo la luz de la estrellas, y Ike declarándose entre palabras atropelladas, los aniversarios, el momento aterrador en el que descubrieron que Karen estaba embarazada; la comida fue servida tiempo después, Stan no se había sentido tan en paz en mucho tiempo, pero conviviendo con la familia Broflovski, riendo de los chistes de Kenny, mirando de reojo a Ike y Karen.

Antes de irse, Stanley pidió ver la habitación de Kyle una vez más, cosa a la que la familia accedió, el lugar lucía limpio, idéntico a la ultima vez que él vio la habitación, con un montón de libros apilados sobre el escritorio, varias fotografías colgaban de las paredes, junto al viejo cartel de Einstein y una enorme tabla periódica; los colores verde y azul predominaban a la vista, fundiéndose el uno con el otro hasta que uno no estaba seguro donde iniciaba uno y terminaba el otro.

-Él te amaba mucho Stanley, cada vez que hablaba de ti, sus ojos se iluminaban, y movía las manos de una manera, lo hiciste tan feliz; estoy segura que lo extrañas, tanto como lo extrañamos nosotros, hay momentos en que me niego a creer que lo extrañes mas que yo, pero hay veces en las que estoy segura que es así- Stanley entró a la habitación, sobre la mesa de noche, estaba la vieja ushanka que Kyle uso cuando niño, Stan la sostuvo entre sus manos con cuidado; parecía que la loción que Kyle siempre usaba se hubiese impregnado en las paredes, y Stan deseaba nunca irse de ese lugar –te dejaré a solas aquí un instante, si quieres llevarte algo, eres mas que bienvenido a hacerlo-

Sheila cerró la puerta, y Stan al fin pudo acostarse sobre el colchón, cerrando los ojos mientras aspiraba aquel dulce aroma en las almohadas que no se había desvanecido a pesar de los años, la ushanka seguía entre sus manos; meditó en todas las veces en que se recostó en aquella cama, como cuando niños saltaban sobre ella, cuando jóvenes hacían el amor sobre la misma, en los años que aquel gorro de frío estuvo sobre la cabeza de Kyle, sobre como lloró el día en que ésta dejo de quedarle y Stan en solidaridad dejó de usar el suyo en señal de solidaridad; muchas memorias volvieron a él de golpe, haciéndole reír, sentir nostálgico, inclusive llorar; acostado ahí, con todas sus emociones mezcladas, concluyó que Kenny tenía razón sobre como mientras él recordase a Kyle con cariño, nunca moriría, su memoria vivía en él, formando parte de la entidad que era Stan Marsh, y se quedaría ahí por siempre.

Recostado sobre esa cama, cerró los ojos, aspirando la loción una vez más, luego se levantó, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo por momentos, listo para salir y afrontar a la vida un día mas.

-o-o-o-o-

* * *

_Review :3 espero no las haya hecho sufrir mucho (por su longitud o por la cantidad de personajes que mate, o lo terrible del plot... ok, sorry, soy mala en esto, paranoid A is paranoid) _

_Nos leemos_

_xoxo_

_A_


End file.
